


The alive nephilim

by Soosaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soosaus/pseuds/Soosaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wakes up in Earth with an earased memory and and actual angel standing next to her named Castiel. The angel decides to take care of her as long as they are together ever since. When Cas is gone for a mission involving the Winchester brothers and never comes back, Jackson decides to search for him, to one of the places he talked about, a bunker, but she ends up meeting Sam Winchester instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one with the long haired dude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first work and I´m not so good starting stories, so... idk... you tell me if you like it! :)

Wings. Broken black wings burning. A blinding shine. A man with a trench coat and people with black evil eyes. That´s the first memory Jackson have ever had since the accident. Screams about a spell, something the man needed, something she had. She didn´t remembered very well, she remembered being terrified, thinking that the man with the blue eyed man would hurt her and that the older man that was with him would make him hurt her. Then she was fourteen and sometime before she saw a redhead woman in the floor with enormous marks of black wings in the floor with blood in her lips, an unconscious blond man… she felt like she knew them from another place, but then she didn´t liked that old man with evil eyes. His name was Meta… something… he kinda sounded familiar, but she never saw him until that moment. That was when the man in a trench coat told and the old man said something in a language she couldn´t understand, but before a short talk, the man disappeared and the blue eyed man looked at her with concern, like he was apologizing. That´s when she met Castiel.  
Castiel ever since was her only friend. He teached her everything about angel fight, enochian and supernatural creatures. Sometimes he was in a good humor and would sit in the table while she ate and tell her about the Winchester brothers, mostly about the older brother, Dean Winchester, when he talked about that Dean, he often smiled, and Jackson was glad that that would happen once in a while, because he always seemed so stressed, but he´d say that he was fine, but he really wasn´t, and Jackson always knew.  
After a year, they started to act like a kinda of messed up family. Cas would buy her her favorite food and Jackson would help him with cases, but no angel knew about her, because Cas said that that might make the angels want to hunt her down. So Castiel told her that he would be absent for nearly a year and she had to stay in a cabin in the woods that belonged to a ´Bobby Singer´, but after that year, Castiel never came back, like he forgotten she existed even. And of course, after calling a hundred times, she decided to go to look out for him.  
She decided to first find where the Winchesters lived. She literally searched for a year in every tavern for a hunter who might know the Winchesters, and sometimes she got attacked, but the good thing was that she had one of Cas´ brother´s angel sword and she knew how to fight back. She went without a stopping for nearly a year, but finally someone (a pretty short man with a black suit) told her where they lived and even gave her the exact address. So since then, she went five days without a rest walking to the Winchester bunker that, according to this guy, Fergus, was something before called Men of Letter´s bunker.  
“But be careful with those two, darling. They are deathly dangerous. The last thing we want is a pretty girl like you getting hurt, don´t we?” Fergus said with a smile that seemed kinda forced to Jackson. She frowned, what was with that guy?  
“Don´t worry. I´m pretty lethal myself too.” Jackson gave her a little smirk, half joking “And my… dad… knows them. He said they are waiting for me.” The cinnamon haired girl lied.  
“Then it´s all settled up, Ginger. Go visit those Winchesters. Oh, and please tell them Crowley says hi.” The man with the british accent said before smiling and turn around. Jackson saw his red demon eyes, she just didn´t say anything.  
Jackson was finally there. There was an old door with a gold symbol in the front. The door was under a cape of grass, what it seemed like a little bump in the dirt and grass. She was so happy, so relieved. She found Cas, she found it.  
Jackson knocked the door with excitement and waited. Her eyes were so shiny. She heard steps from the other side of the door and pressed her lips with a smile. But, Cas didn´t open the door. It was an unbelievable tall and big long haired man with purple bags under his eyes and a frown in his face.  
“You are Sam Winchester, right?” Jackson asked with all her hope. The man nodded a little confused, a little tired “Is there Castiel? As the angel?” She said a little dubitative, but still smiling.  
“Who are you?” Sam asked after a sigh.  
“Jackson Webber.” The girl said smiling a little shy. He knew Cas! That was amazing!  
“And how do you know Cas?” he asked, Jackson frowned. He´s never talked about her? But…he talked so much about the Winchester brothers to her… she always thought that he talked about her with them too. She guessed she wasn´t that important.  
“I… um…” she said as a sad smile was forming in her face “He in a way is my only family. We´ve been together a year, but then he disappeared and then, um… I traveled to search for him.” She said a little unsure “But he talked about you and your brother so much that I figured it was the first place I had to was to you, but… he isn´t there, isn´t he?” she said with no more shine in her eyes.  
“I´m sorry, he´s not.” Sam said with a small sigh “Though I know him and you two seem pretty close and you look terrible.” Sam said with a small smile, a tired one. The poor guy must have been doing some stressful work.  
“You really know how to make a lady blush.” Jackson said rolling her green dark eyes with a little humor.  
“You can stay, Jackson, but I have to do this first.” Sam said after a little smile because of her not-so-much-joke.  
“I never asked you to stay.” Jackson frowned, like the idea was simply stupid “I can found him if you tell me where he is.” She said pressing her lips a little, she was a pride person and a thoughtful one, so if Sam told her to stay it was because he didn´t thought she could protect herself… but in this case she was totally tired and didn´t wanted to walk like a retarded for more hours, she didn´t feel her legs.  
“Oh, I know you can.” Sam said as apologizing to her “You came here knowing nothing out nothing. But it´s the better if you stay, and… Cas is a close friend of mine and Dean and I are doing nothing more than ignore him, I want to do something nice for him.” Sam said with a gentle voice and soft tired hazel eyes. He looked like a kind man.  
“Okay, I´ll stay.” Jackson said in a sigh. As a kind woman told her when she refused to water she had; swallow your pride, girly. Drink.  
Sam pulled out of his pocket a small transparent bottle full with water, holy surely. And he splashed her, of course “You are okay if I cut one line in your arm?” he asked with sleepy voice, making Jackson open her eyes big “Hey, it´s okay, it´s just precaution.” Sam said with a sweet voice. He cut a line with something like a knive and then touched her with another knive, making her a little nervous.  
“That´s it?” she asked. Sam nodded “Great.” Jackson said and Sam moved so Jackson could enter. Jackson looked at everything around. It was such an interesting place, so clean and organized. She liked it.  
“So… you and Cas are like… together?” Sam asked and Jackson laughed a bit while she walked down the stairs with him with her green backpack.  
“No. He was like my tutor… you can call him guardian angel if it makes you feel better.” She joked to herself “Well, after he got tired of me.” Jackson said, more saying what she thought than joking. She truly thought that the number one reason Cas never came back, reason two was that maybe had to hide, number three, he was dead.  
“I´m sure he didn´t.” Sam said and frowned “Cas is not like that. He´s always willing to help everyone.” Sam said confused.  
“Well, what does he do after help people out? When he decides people don´t need help anymore, he lets them live in their own will, but here´s a thing… I had nobody and nothing to live my on my own will with.” She said stepping now in the bunker´s grey floor “Well, he left me in a cabin of a dude named Bobby Singer, the guy does have good books, though. I learned everything about everything in that old cabin.” She said turning to face Sam with a little smile, whose face was in a broken shape “There´s something wrong?” she asked a little confused.  
“Um, nothing, you wanna go clean yourself? You look like you could use a bath.” Sam said after shaking his head lightly and then gave her a little smile.  
“But I´d like to at least buy something to wear… this is not something very comfortable and… clean.” She said pointing at her bloody and ripped white dress. After a couple of unneeded hunts and fights and… abuses you get a little dirty.  
“I´ll get that for you. There is a gas station three miles from here. Don´t worry. I´ll take you to the bathroom and then I´ll head my way.” Sam said gently. Jackson obviously didn´t find Cas, but she definitely found a nice person in that bunker.  
“Thank you.” She smiled truly grateful, nobody in all her trip was that nice to her, not even talking kindly.  
After a couple of minutes she entered the hot shower. Her cold skin was burning in a nice destructive way, the ice cold of her hands being touched by the burning clean water. It was so refreshing. She wanted to cry, she hasn´t taken a bath like in months. The broken nails of her feet where bleeding a little and her hands in one pint became a reddish pink. She remembered that warmth, but the thought of forgetfulness, of not remembering her first fourteen years in that Earth, but remembering little sensations… made her anxious and sad.  
She didn´t know her dad or mom, she didn´t know what kind of family she had before Castiel, but she liked to imagine. Maybe she had two siblings, or just one, maybe she had a lot, like five or so… maybe she had a mom and dad, maybe a mum and mommy, a dad and papa… Maybe the angel that made her wasn´t involved at all with her family, maybe the angel was a friend, maybe the angel made a mistake. She was crying.  
“No…” she whispered. Jackson wasn´t going to cry because she lost something she never had. It was stupid… she was stupid. Stupid little girl… stupid fragile Nephilim… stupid… stupid… so stupid.  
That word bring her to reality. She started to wash her hair. She cleaned herself and got out the shower with a towel around her waist. Usually women used a towel around their chests but Castiel and she never considered it nudity, so it was common to see Jackson in her bare chest when it was hot or when she got out of the shower.  
She was mumbling a Queen song when she got out and saw clothes in the bed that was on the room where the bathroom was connected with. Jeans, a white shirt, a flannel and a pair of common red shoes. Typical. She put her new clothes on, that by the way, were a little too big, and got out of the room. It was a really long corridor with a lots of doors and it was very confusing. She didn´t remembered where to go, and that was kinda funny because she walked to that room like thirty minutes ago. She sighed and chose walk to the right.  
She was walking, still mumbling, but now louder. She entered the library after walking for straight half an hour. Sam was with a phone, he had black bags under his eyes, like an hour ago, but the dude was literally falling asleep in the table. She wanted to tell him to sleep, but he was someone unknown, she couldn´t do that.  
“Cas.” Sam said. Holy shit. He was talking to him “I found a girl named Jackson, redhead, teenager… do you know her?” Sam asked. Jackson sighed and she sharpened her hearing.  
“Oh, Jack…” she thought she could hear Cas say with melancholy “I… I left her alone.” He said. Jack sighed closing her eyes to sharpen her hearing.  
“She told me so.” Sam said to Cas “It´s not your fault. She is a hard one, though.”  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked with curiosity.  
“She was half a year determinated to found you, man. She still is.” Sam said with a little humorlessness laugh.  
“She must be so scared. I´m so sorry.” Cas said with regret in his voice. She didn´t know what to feel at that point.  
She was expecting a cold-hearted angel telling her to go away, not a sad, melancholic Castiel saying sorry. She was expecting a fight with him when she would see him, mostly verbal, screaming and maybe crying, but never an apology from the angel. She was preparing to let it all out for about six months, to say goodbye to him and tell him to fuck off, then, finding a place to sleep, have a work that was able for underage people and maybe getting to high school maybe in eleventh grade, but it all was screwed up, but that wasn´t bad, she obviously liked to think that Cas forgot or had too much problems to come back, but, all that stress about how she was going to live after she would find Castiel was for nothing. If Cas saw her, he would keep her close. She felt lucky, she was, but she it all felt like a waste.  
“Apologize to her better.” Sam suggested standing up, Jackson lost conscience of what she was doing, hiding, so Sam saw her “Wait a minute, Cas.” Sam said looking at her. He put the phone against his shoulder so Cas wouldn´t listen what he was saying. Sam walked to Jackson “Want to talk to him?” Sam asked.  
“I…” Jackson said, getting out of her hiding place (aka the door frame).  
She didn´t know if that´s what she wanted. She didn´t wanted to cry on front of Sam. She didn´t wanted to feel like a helpless little girl. She didn´t wanted to be vulnerable. But she wanted to talk to Cas? She wanted to talk to the angel that protected her for a year and half? She wanted to talk to the angel that saved her since she woke up in Earth? She wanted to talk to the angel that became her only friend? Hell yes.  
“Yes.” She said with teary eyes, looking at Sam.  
Sam put the phone against his cheek again and talked.  
“Cas, there´s someone that wants to talk to you.” Sam said and passed the phone to her. She with green open eyes, took it and put it against her cheek with fear, anxiety, emotion… it was too much.  
“Jack?” his deep voice asked with emotion, more emotion than ever.  
“Yeah.” She laughed with a teary voice “Hi.” She said with a smile on her rose lips.  
“Jackie, I´m so sorry.” Cas said with regret, sadness. Oh my god she was about to cry. “I really am. I… Metatron fooled me. I was human for about a time. I have stolen grace, I´m with Hannah, the angel. You saw her once, the woman that tried to kill you.” Cas said and all that Jack could do was laugh with an almost broken voice.  
Of course he was busy… the angels fell a while ago, Abaddon wanted to rule hell, conquer the Earth, and he was involved in all of that. But when she heard Metatron, she had a cold. That fucker was who wanted to kill her on the first place, the old guy. She was a little afraid of him to be honest. He was kinda crazy.  
“I´m glad you´re okay. I don´t care if you are with her, be safe, please.” She said with worry. She sounded like a mom. Probably someone would have commented that if they knew what a mom sounded like.  
“I´m telling you because she often protects me.” Castiel justified “And how are you? Sam said you took a bath. That sounds interesting.” Cas said, Jackson slightly smiled.  
“I´m good.” She said with a nostalgic smile “I missed you” she admitted with a sad voice.  
“Me too.” Castiel said after a sigh “You are family too, Jackson, no matter how much I talked about you.” He said, what made the redhead break a little.  
“Thanks.” She said “I wish I could appear there and just… help you out, you know?” Jackson said “You´re graceless.” She said.  
“I know, but Hannah is here.” Castiel said with a content voice. Jackson could imagine Cas looking at her when he said that.  
“You have a crush on her?” Jackson smiled a little playfully, mostly joking.  
“I… no. I actually prefer male vessels, but female ones are fine.” Cas said, making his younger friend smile. Cas was kinda gay sometimes… *cough cough* Dean Winchester. But that was fine, Jackson liked all people herself and Cas and her were okay with it.  
“I know. I was kidding before, Cass.” Jackson said with a little smile “I hope you get here soon. Sam, he is…” she said looking for Sam with her vision, he wasn´t there. She guessed he got bored and left and she didn´t even noticed. Wow, she told herself, she really missed him “Somewhere in the bunker, I´ll find him later. Can you come?” she asked.  
“Jack, I think I can´t. It´s just too much. I´m trying to get heaven together with Hannah, find Metatron, my grace, and then I will see you. I can´t stop by right now.” Cas said as an apolgy. Jackson didn´t liked that apology, but even then, she had hopes of seeing him.  
“But are you sure…?” she said with a little hope, but was interrupted because of Cas´ deep voice saying her name.  
“Jackson. I am trying to get a world back together. I cannot visit you even if you want me to. I apologize about it, but I just can´t.” Cas said more sharply, then, after seconds of silence, he sighed “I´m truly sorry, Jackson.” He said apologizing again.  
“No, it´s fine. I expected to wait more than just six months to find you. It couldn’t be that good. But, um, thank you. Really.” She said, losing all hope again, like two hours ago, like six months ago. It was really disappointing.  
“Jack…” he said but she interrupted.  
“Hey, it´s fine. I mean, you have business and I don´t. Understandable. I´m sorry to make it harder.” Jackson said with a little knot on her chest but a warm voice.  
“Okay. Could you please take care of yourself? Eat a lot, sleep a lot, exercise a lot, and…” he said.  
“Wow, wow, wow!” Jackson smiled a little “I´m a teenager, not a football player.” She said, interrupting him “But I got it. Healthy life, Cas. I´m on it. I´m going to eat a salad for dinner.” She lied with a confident voice.  
“No, you´re not. You are going to eat a bacon and cheese burger, aren´t you?” Cas asked with a little grin.  
“Yeah.” She said, making him laugh. In times that Jackson said things like that, she reminded him to Dean so much. He always thought they would get along so well, the same thing with Sam though, but better with Dean. They were more alike, except for the onion thing. Dean loved it, Jackson just couldn´t stand it.  
“Okay, but sleep a lot.” Cas said as a condition “And keep practicing with the blade I gave you.” The angel ordered.  
“Okay, dad.” Jackson mocked him.  
“Jack, I have to go.” Cas said with a little tone of sadness in his voice “Hannah and I are going to talk with some angels. I´ll talk to you later. Is that okay?” Cas talked to her like asking for permission.  
“Okay, Cas.” She said in a better mode now “Bye, talk to you later.” She said before hanging up.  
She smiled. She finally talked to Cas. And it went amazing.


	2. The angel radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back! This chapter is hella lot more complicated than the first one... but I´m back!

Jackson was so happy she wanted to dance, something she never did, but the trembling sensation around her body didn´t left her, so she jumped out of nothing with a big smile. She walked to the library table and left the cellphone as she saw Sam asleep on a spelling book. She was glad that during her never-ending phone call, he fell asleep. He needed to.   
Jackson went to a random room in the bunker, got a sheet and covered Sam´s back with it. She gave a little smile. Maybe she could make more friends than just Castiel. Maybe she could be a little more normal. Maybe she could go to one of those high schools where all teenagers learn mundane things like maths or biology. She heard teens talk about not-so-terrible things like they were the end of the world. “My mom is going to kill me! I just got a D-!” “Melissa is dating Kevin, which means I can´t date her anymore!” etcetera. Sometimes it was fun to imagine how would be to worry about stuff like that. “Castiel! I can´t find my white dress!” “Castiel, I can´t go out with Jesse anymore! He´s with Sarah!” and she laughed imagining her voice in that tone towards Cas, who would probably stare at her with confused blue eyes and ask something like “Did you looked in your closet?”, she liked thinking about that.  
She was getting boring after an hour, so she picked a pen and an empty paper and started drawing Sam´s face against the book. She loved drawing, sometimes the angel radio hit her while drawing and she wrote on enochian what she heard at the moment. It was involuntary, but she liked to know if something big was going to happen. So she always draw, it was something that connected her with heaven, to her angel side. Thought the angel radio hurt a lot, her ears would bleed if they screamed, she would faint if there was much angels talking, once, she cried blood when the angels fell.  
She was finishing Sam´s not-so-sharp cheekbones when Sam´s phone ringed, but the strange thing was, he didn´t woke up. Hunters were known for their light sleep, but obviously, the guy hadn´t slept in days, it was understandable. Jackson felt that she had to answer it. She´ll tell Sam later, but what if he got mad? What if was someone important? What if he told Jackson to go because of answering? The phone was still ringing and Sam moved a little in his sleep. She answered.  
“Hello?” she said over the phone with nervousness. She breathed in and out.  
“You´re not Moose.” A manly voice with a british accent said. She knew that voice. Took three seconds to figure it out. Fergus, the guy who said that Crowley said hi “Are you one of Sam´s hook ups?” he asked playfully.  
“Well, I´m Sam´s friend.” She said with a shaky voice “Who are you?” Jackson asked with trembling hands.  
“You can call me Crowley.” He said. He was Crowley, as the king of hell. Cas told her about him. She didn´t know what to expect from that guy, he lied “Listen, sweetheart, I need you to pass me over Sam. We need to have a little talk.” The man said. Jackson bit her bottom lip.  
“He´s asleep. Can´t answer.” She said at the moment he ended the sentence “Maybe another time.” She suggested nervously.  
“Oh, I see, but this is really a matter. His brother could be in danger if he doesn´t stop him.” Crowley said. Jackson opened her eyes wide. That´s why Sam´s brother, Dean, wasn´t there. He was in danger. Cas didn´t had grace, that´s why he couldn´t help him. Oh, no “Are you still there, darling?” Crowley asked.  
“Ye-yeah.” She muttered. She was scared “Listen, um, I´ll tell him. I swear. But I need him to sleep, I really need him to sleep, like really.” She said almost breathless.  
“Oh, I see, he needed a babysitter. It was time.” Crowley said humorously, but both knew it was half true. It was entirely true, it was damn true. Jackson only had been with him a couple of hours and it was obvious that he needed someone to keep him thinking straight.  
“Yeah, well, he´s very codependent on Dean, isn´t he?” she asked, guessing. Someone couldn´t be that bad without a little codepency.  
“Have you met him?” the man asked really worried “Why do you think he´s doing all of that? Destroying himself? They are like brotherly married or something.” The guy said, making Jackson smile a bit “That´s why he´s willing to do everything to help him, even if Dean-o is a demon.” Crowley said playfully. Jackson´s heart skipped. A demon. That´s why. She was shocked. “Listen, sweetheart, I really liked our talk, but I have some things to do, I hope we can meet in Moose´s phone again. Goodbye.” He said and hung up, leaving the girl so confused.  
Jackson was in shock. Her green eyes were wide. She couldn´t process all clearly. Sam´s brother Dean was turned into a demon somehow. Jackson turned around and saw Sam, still sleeping. She left the phone where it was before, next to his book and sighed. Poor Sam. He deserved a little decent sleep, so she let him.  
She went around all the bunker, all the rooms, barely looking at some of them, and staring and looking at each detail in others. She found a room with some guns in the walls. There was a photo of a blonde woman and a blond baby in her arms in the room´s desk against a desk lamp. The boy she was holding must´ve been just three years old, he had bright green eyes. He seemed so happy. Then, a photo with a baby, the little blond boy, the same woman and a dark-haired man as attractive as the woman. They were a family. They seemed so happy. She wondered if she had been ever so happy, but she couldn´t remember. Just since she woke up next to Castiel and Metatron. She let that thought go and saw other photos. A brown-haired boy smiling next to a sandy-haired teen while walking in the grass. The blond one had those green eyes. It was the baby. That must´ve been Dean. The brunet boy was surely Sam. He must´ve twelve years old in that picture. How cute. There was a drawer full of photos. Sam was in one of them, and he seemed like he had her age. He was sure a pretty teenager. She touched the photo like she could touch Sam. It was weird. Sam was all big and long haired now, he was so skinny and short haired in that time.  
“Jackson!” she heard Sam´s voice scream. She frowned, left the photo in the drawer and closed it before going out of the room she was in. When she was in the hallway, she saw a very worried Sam walking towards her “Where have you been!?” he asked, angry “You let me fall asleep!” he said angrily before seeing in what room was she in. Jackson felt that Sam was going to scream at her. “YOU WERE IN DEAN´S ROOM!?” Sam screamed. He was really pissed.  
He breathed in and out slowly. Jackson felt bad, like it was her fault that Sam was that pissed and stressed. Maybe he was scared when he didn´t saw her around so he searched for her. It was her fault.  
“I´m sorry, but you needed to sleep, so I covered you with a blanket for you to be comfortable. I didn´t knew I couldn´t be there and that you needed to keep working. I´m really sorry.” She said while Sam was calming down “Hey, I won´t enter that room ever again. I´m sorry for making you that mad. I didn´t mean to stress you out.” She said, getting closer to him. She left her hand in his arm, softly caressing it. Sam looked at Jackson´s hand with a slight frown, and Jackson removed it at the moment “Sorry, again.” She said, now red as fuck, looking at the floor.  
“It´s okay. I- I have to keep working. You should pick a room. Whatever you like. The room to the left to Dean´s is mine, just to tell you.” Sam said a lot more calmed, a little humorous. Jackson didn´t found it funny, maybe because Sam had just screamed at her, but she grinned at Sam anyways.  
She should tell Sam in a couple of hours that he had a phone call from the king of hell and she answered it and talked about Dean, but Sam didn´t need to worry about it now or… she didn´t want him to be pissed at her. She decided that after Sam being pissed with her once, she didn´t wanted to piss him off ever again. She hated when someone screamed at her. She had actual tears in her eyes. Sam can be gentle, but can be a storm of anger.  
A voice in her head appeared. It was like it didn´t come from just a place. It was inside her head. A male voice. He was saying things in enochian. Horrible things. The angel radio hit her in a bad moment. She wasn´t drawing, which almost never happened. She had to remember. She had to this time. It might be useful. Remember, Jackson. A scream. The voices getting louder, the angels where practically screaming at each other. Jackson screamed in pain while her ears bleed.  
“SAM!” She screamed loud as she could “SAM!” Jackson screamed covering her ears with her hands, crying. She fell on the floor on her knees when she saw Sam´s figure running towards her.  
“What is going on!? Jackson!” he asked, scared. He had his hands on her cheeks, caressing her cheekbones “Hey! Hey! Jack… Tell me what´s wrong!” Sam said so confused, Jackson sobbed letting her head rest against his chest. He was on his knees too. She was a sobbing crying mess.  
“The angels… they are screaming…” She sobbed into his chest “They are fighting over… a rebel… a warrior.” She said in pain “I need a rest… I need Cas… He takes my pain….” She mumbled, crying. Sam´s response was taking her in his arms in bridal style and run away.  
Jackson screamed into his ear accidentally. She apologized in a low pained voice, but Sam just said “It´s okay. It´s okay.” But his ear was bleeding too. She made Sam bleed. Jackson sobbed against his chest.  
“You are bleeding because of me.” She said sobbing, with a tired voice “I´m so sorry.” The redhead said before a scream appeared in her head, making her shake her head and press her teeth strongly, closing her eyes, against Sam´s shoulder.  
“Don´t faint! Please!” Sam almost screamed at her, worried.  
“How did you know I was going to faint?” she asked to him with almost closed eyes “That´s the only way I can make the voices stop. The only way I can make the angels stop. I need them to stop.” She said sadly with her head rested against his shoulder.  
“Hey! Hey! No!” Jackson heard as she fell into darkness “Jackson! Please open your eyes!” he said as instructing.  
“I´m trying, Sam.” She said with a broken voice, sobbing “I can´t. The voices are talking about someone… I know… I...” she mumbled with a crying grimace “I can´t concentrate. Too loud.” She said. She was so tired.  
“Cas!?” Sam asked, but Jackson didn´t respond.  
A scream. Her scream next.  
“Jackson, I´m entering the lab! I´ll put you down and examine you and… I don´t have a clue of how do I have to make it stop, but I´ll do!” Sam said all nervous, with shaky hands.  
“You are cute when you are nervous.” Jackson laughed tiredly joking, Sam looked at her with a frown. She looked like she had been doing drugs “I have to faint or the voices are going to kill me. Because they are so loud.” She explained “My head could explode if I don´t, Sam.” She said looking at Sam´s eyes while he had his eyes alarmed, looking at every inch of place “I´ll wake up, though. Don´t worry about me. It´ll be like a nap, minus the bloody screaming.” She said humorously to Sam, who pressed his teeth together before muttering an okay. At the second, she passed out. She was used to it, anyways.  
She had a dream. A nightmare. Castiel was on front of her, punching a blond man until he fainted. It all seemed to be in slow motion, the blood splashing on the floor, the man´s teeth coming out of his mouth, Castiel with a sad expression, and then Metatron with a wicked smile appearing behind Castiel. She woke up shook, breathing heavily in a full body chair. Sam was next to it. She sit up at the second.  
“The angels.” She said, almost unable to remember what they were saying, except the part she told Sam “…I forgot. I can´t forgot again. No, no, no! Please!” she said rubbing her temples, stressed out, like she was going to explode if she didn´t remembered.  
“Hey, hey, calm down, Jackson. You had a rough time over there.” Sam said, worried, putting her back against the chair´s back.  
“You don´t understand. The angels talk. It´s like an angel radio, Sam.” She said with stress all over her body, like she had made an unforgivable act. Her heart beat raised uncontrollably. She sit up again, like she wasn´t going to calm down “I have to remember or write it down so I can know what is going on, but I can´t… because I forgot! I always forgot.” She sobbed staring blankly at the floor “Because I´m not strong enough… I´m more part human than angel... I can´t remember.”  
Jackson though of those times when she was alone, in the cabin, waiting for Castiel, when the angels fell, when Hannah was discussing with other angels about reunite, about everything. What she had was a curse, nobody would like to be part angel. Some people, mostly men, have asked her “Aren´t you a cute little angel?” Those men were all in their thirties or forties and were perverts. But no; I´m a fucking lost and trained nephilim… Well, she wanted to say that, but she never looked for a fight.  
“Kiddo, I don´t know what you are going through.” Sam admitted, snapping her out of her mind place. She looked up at him with tired eyes “The worst problem I had as a kid was getting hurt badly in a hunt, but nothing compared to this.” He said. Jackson couldn´t picture someone else feeling all the pain she felt. Sam is a human, Sam would die. “I promise you, I´ll help you.” He said, looking at her wide wet green eyes. His voice made an echo in her head. It was something she heard before from Castiel. She smiled sadly.  
“Good guys like you shouldn´t have bad days.” She said with a weak humorous voice, really meaning it, trying to make a joke out of it, like a defense mechanism.  
She rested her head against his shoulder again. Sam was surprised at first, a teenage girl hugging him wouldn´t be so suppressive. Maybe he was impressed Jackson didn´t just said something like “Thank you”, no, she quoted Harley Quinn to Batman. That was something weird, though Sam liked her reference and the sweet tone she used saying the villain’s exact words, and he had something called empathy and compassion, so he left his hand on her upper arm as a comfort. To Sam, it was kinda like a hug distant hug, but Jackson didn´t remember holding someone closer than Sam.

Hours had passed, and Jackson though that after the painkillers Sam gave her, covering her in sheets in her new bed and taking care of her, she should tell him that Crowley called. She felt guilty for not telling him before.  
“Sam.” She said looking to the floor. Sam turned to her with a beer bottle on his hand, doing a head gesture to ask what was up “Someone called you through your phone while you were asleep. I answered it. It was a demon. It was the king of hell. He wanted to tell you about Dean. He didn´t told me. I´m sorry.” She talked cutting her sentences, scared. She was almost shaking.  
Another fuck up. That´s why you don´t have friends. That´s why Castiel left you and pretended he forgot. That´s why. You´re a monster, a constant burden and a fuck up. She bit her lip nervously.  
“He what?” Sam said, almost spitting all of his beer “He called to tell me that Dean could be in danger?” he asked. Jackson nodded with fear in her eyes “Why did you answer? I- I mean, you could just have woke me up. He´s the king of hell, Jackson. Do you have any idea of what that means?” Sam asked, mostly irritated, a bit angry, like it was usual to have someone that ruined his plans a lot.  
“Yes, Castiel thought me everything about this demon. I know his abilities, I know your entire history with him, and I know all of it, I´m impressed.” She said a little shaky. Oh dear God, that was going to be complicated. Talk straightly to Sam. She exhaled and inhaled deeply “But not about what he did, about how you three managed it, you could´ve decided better options, but I´m not judging here... And, of course, talking to him was… scary, not because his classy accent, because he´s the king of wicked. It was simply overwhelming, but… you needed to sleep.” She said. Sam was looking at her like she wasn´t talking seriously, a bitch face.  
“Are you serious? I´ve been like… months without sleeping because literal Lucifer kept me awake and I haven´t sleep on a week and you think I´m sick or something?” Sam asked seriously, losing it a little.  
“The average human needs eight hours of sleep per day, you look like you had eight hours of sleep just this week.” She said slower, quieter but sharper “I need my eight hours per week because I´m half angel, but you´re a human, you clearly need them per day.” She said, this time using a stronger voice because of the permanent bitch face Sam was wearing.  
“You´re a kid. You know nothing. I can´t find my brother, who is possessed by a demon, with the king of hell. You´ll never understand what it is to lose someone like that!” Sam said, not realizing what his words were saying.  
“I couldn´t find Castiel for about half a year, I´ve been abused, raped, ignored, screamed and laughed at and you tell me… I don´t know what are you living? I thought Cas didn´t care about me all this time! But you´re right, I know nothing about this kind of stuff, I´m just a kid! Well, screw you. I can completely relate to the way you feel.” She said drowned on the anger. She wasn´t screaming or talking loudly, just telling him like someone would in a normal conversation. That was what made her voice unpleasant to hear, like someone talking so calm about something horrible that they experienced.  
“Jackson, I didn´t meant to say it like that.” Sam said, Jackson looked at the floor. She sure was pissed, but she didn´t mean to storm on him like that.  
“I know.” She said “It´s common to express your anger towards other persons when you fail on something you really care about.” Jackson said, looking up at Sam from her bed “We both are failing.”  
“Yeah, I think so.” Sam said scratching his neck uncomfortably. Jackson obviously studied when Castiel was gone how humans expose their emotions though body language. She knew what that scratch meant.  
“I don´t think you´re comfortable talking about your feelings and how human emotions work right now, so if you want, we can talk later, or never, but… know that I want to help you too, Sam.” Jackson said, looking straight into Sam´s eyes.  
“Thank you.” Sam said with a rare tone of voice, like he wasn´t used to get help from others willingly “I´m going to get to work. Sleep for a while, that will make all the headache go away.” Sam recommended with a short close-mouthed smile before he went out of the room.  
Jackson just nodded. She tucked herself into bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. She was hoping something least shitty than that day. She fell asleep.


	3. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Updated again! I just finished it and I can say I was very exited writing it! I hope you enjoy it!

Jackson was on a strange small place. She didn´t knew where she was, what she was doing there. The redhead stared at the walls that surrounded her, it was almost her size, and it was like a tiny closet. Behind the wall papering there was a line, a line that shone and stopped, like Morse code. Scratching the wall papering she made it to the other side of the wall. She opened the door carefully, slowly.  
She observed the outside room, she heard a scream, then a high pitched noise. Jackson frowned and sighed before walking to the room where all those sounds where coming from. It was a big living room with no door. The place seemed familiar, she didn´t know where from.  
When she stared at what was inside the room. A woman´s corpse, an angel´s corpse. She had enormous wing shadows starting from her back. Jackson put a hand over her mouth and skipped a silent scream. The woman was truly beautiful, though. She had red hair, big puffy lips and long curly eyelashes. She looked like one of those models that appeared on TV once, when she was watching it while Cas went shopping.  
Cas told her once that the death of an angel was like an essential part of heaven dying, because every angel was named after something, Castiel meant ´God of tears and fallen´, well, angels weren´t gods, but the translation´s something like that. It was strange. She didn´t meant anything, she was a nephilim.  
She looked up, Castiel was there, tired eyes and sweaty forehead. He ran towards Jackson and took her by her shoulders, like he tried to put a little of his weight on her, just to rest. He looked at her with such a depth, sadness. Jackson didn´t understand.  
“Jackson, you have to run. What happened to Rebecca, it can´t happen to you. You have to-“ He said, quickly, nervous, until an angel blade cut into the middle of his chest, making his grace shine, making him scream and fall and making all the house shine for a couple of seconds.  
Jackson had covered her eyes and bowed her legs a little, and when the light ended, she opened her eyes and saw the figure of a short man, light blue eyes, and a devilish smile. Metatron.  
“Well, I guess Castiel won´t be able to save you this time.” The angel said, almost laughing before the blade went through her very stomach. That´s when she woke up screaming.  
“NO!” she screamed grabbing her sword from her sleeve on a try to protect herself from a not real fear. She sighed with sadness, she was tired. The same dream. It had been a while since she dreamed about that, it came back.  
In that moment Sam ran into the room with a gun on his hand, he had a nervous expression and wide open eyes. Jackson literally screamed because, dude, a big guy of 6´4 tall that carried a gun was scary. Then Sam, confused by the scream, tripped with something on the floor and fell on his back to the floor.  
“Oh my God!” Jackson said. That trip from Sam lighted her up a little.  
She slide the blade into her sleeve back and left her hand over the mattress while Sam was trying to get up. Seeing that image was really funny actually.  
“What the hell, Jackson.” Sam said groaning, trying to get up. Jackson grinned, almost chuckling.  
“Need some help?” She asked, getting up from her bed, walking towards Sam “I´m sorry but you with a gun, running into the room? Scary.” Jackson said, helping Sam up.  
“Yeah, sorry. I thought something bad was happening.” He said standing on his feet “Oh crap!” he exclaimed when he stretched.  
“Oh. You probably hit your lumbar. It´s okay. I´ll heal it. Lucky that nothing happened to your arm.” She smirked before putting her hand slowly over his lower back, trying to heal it. It was awkward, she was not going to lie, Sam was looking all tall and straight-standed while she was touching his lower back like grabbing it. Totally weird. After a couple of seconds Sam´s back was fine, so she retired her hand and stared at him, and he stared at her too.  
“How many time was I asleep?” she asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Like three days. You obviously needed it.” Sam said. That made Jackson think of a totally bitchy answer about his irregular sleep frequency, but she just shushed that thinking and answered him kindly.  
“Yeah. I haven´t slept on like five months.” She said with a sad little grin “Thanks for letting me sleep.” She said “And thank you for your fall, it lighted up the day.” The younger said. She was on a good mood.  
“Yeah, the highlight of mine too.” Sam said with sarcasm, making Jackson chuckle “C´mon, I can take five minutes of my time to make you breakfast though it´s three p.m.” He said with a little smirk, not necessarily a happy one.  
“Oh, I´m not really hungry.” She lied. She wasn´t THAT hungry. She was like “I haven´t eaten on two weeks hungry”, but not “I haven´t eaten on six months hungry”, because she didn´t need the food as humans did, but was she hungry? Hell yes.  
Sam gave her to what you would call a bitch face. Like he was saying “We both know you´re hungry as I´m tired”, so Jackson rolled her eyes and said:  
“Well, I´m not THAT hungry.” She specified to Sam.  
“Well, I don´t have may time for whatever this teenager´s thing is, but I´m making you at least some eggs. You´re very thin and pale.” He said as end of the discussion, Jackson just sighed.  
“Okay, but I was just trying to not to waste your time.” She answered while exiting her room whit Sam as a guide, because as long as she remembered, she always got the last word, pretty much like Sam, which was a problem.  
“Well, you´re wasting a bit of it by arguing.” Sam replied. Jackson frowned. Oh, that´s how things were gonna be.  
“Well, I wouldn´t if you just left the subject, but no.” Jackson said, making Sam sigh and roll his eyes. That kid was exhausting.  
“Okay, this is me leaving the subject. Are you happy?” Sam said turning back, looking at her with big wide eyes to then go on in his way to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Sam heard the youngest say, so he just took a deep breath closing his eyes and then let it go.  
A couple of minutes later, they were on the kitchen and Sam was opening the fridge to give the teen a sandwich. It had lettuce, cheese, tomatoes… it looked great.  
“Now, I have to leave in a while to investigate some stuff about my brother. You´ll stay here.” Sam ordered, but Jackson only frowned while eating her sandwich.  
“No way you´re letting a teenage Nephilim alone in one of the most powerful and dangerous place on Earth.” She said with food in her mouth “I´m coming, Sam. And besides, I could be helpful.” She said as an idea.  
“No. You´re not coming. It´s not safe.” Sam said, almost annoyed. That kid was stubborn as hell “Closed case.” He said before she said a word.  
“Open case.” She argued “No way, Sam Winchester, I´m letting you tired, not well fed and obsessive out of here driving a car and trying to get yourself in trouble. Besides, I love mysteries.” She admitted with a grin “But serious talk, you could crash, or worse, you could get killed by your brother… or the king of hell.” She said, considering it, pulling both sides of her mouth down, and making her face turn kinda funny.  
“If I´ll let you come with me, would you be careful …and shut up?” Sam asked seriously with both wide eyes open.  
“Pinky promise.” She said with a kinda faked smile, raising her pinky finger. Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned around to walk towards his room, which was next to her´s “Okay, sorry Mr. Winchester, won´t be bothering your presence again.” She said with sarcasm, not sassy though, more like impressed with his attitude.  
Then, she sate the whole sandwich (which was like a laptop size) on the way back to her room behind Sam, who was kinda annoyed by her just being there.  
“Oh, and we have to buy some new clothes.” Sam said before entering his room.  
“Why?” Jackson asked, confused.  
“I bought them on the One Dollar Tree for five bucks, all of it. They´ll probably break before we make it or something.” He said, to then see the big hole on the girl´s jeans “Or already did.” Sam added looking at it, totally pessimist according to Jackson “I´m going to change, ´kay?” he said, Jackson nodded before going to her room.  
What was up with Sam? He was so cool before. Maybe she was annoying him a little bit too much. But obviously, Cas had an angelic level of patience, Sam didn´t, Sam was a human and a very easy-to-annoy kind of. So, she decided she would take it easy with him, not be so sarcastic and… carefree, she could say?  
After that thinking, she saw a curtain over a part of the room, when she couldn´t figure it out to where the view was headed, she moved it and saw… there was no window, just more wall. She was thinking about things like paint or maybe markers would work over the structure, but she couldn´t, not in that moment, so she left it where it was in the moment Sam knocked the door. She looked at him like she just hid something, surprised, but the only thing that she saw was Sam on a grey suit. Now she was impressed, he was very good looking that way, even with his broken arm.  
“Ready to go?” He asked, in a better mood now. She nodded, Sam wasn´t handsome… well, he kinda was, but also, he was pretty. That´s what took Jackson´s breath away after looking at him.  
“Yeah.” She said walking towards Sam.  
“We´re going to stop on the first place that sells clothes.” He told her, and she just nodded, walking beside Sam, even following him.  
Sam guided her to a garage to then borrow a car, she didn´t know what kind it was, but was grey and shining with a round form. She liked it. When she and Sam were in, he told her to use the car belt and that´s when they headed to where Sam told her: Wisconsin. He said that he might´ve found a clue; a man called Drew Neely who had killed his family and disappeared three years earlier that has been found dead. According to Sam, Neely was possessed by a demon, who may have possessed Dean all this time. It was a good way of thinking, but how did he thought that the demon was in Dean, not existing the chance of being inside someone else? Well, she was not a hunter, so she was not going to argue.  
The very first place that sell clothing was an unrecognized tag, but had very good clothes. Jackson liked them, so they bought a pair of black jeans, a pale pink crop top and a long open white sweater, all for thirty dollars, to what Sam considered a little bit too expensive. She was going to be using those shoes for a long time, that´s what Sam said, those were the most long-lasting things that she had. And of course she was never going to forget Sam´s face when the lady that worked there said with a smile “Well, isn´t it great see a little father-daughter bonding?” while they gave her the clothes they picked. Sam opened his eyes big while Jackson chuckled, and she tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but the little noise came anyways. And Sam looked at her, frowning on annoyance.   
Then, they went to the car, to wait and ride. Eleven hours. That sure sound tiring, and Jackson would just sleep or listen to the radio or, if Sam was on a good mood, would play to twenty questions. So after an hour listening to something like Thirty One Pills, well, she doesn´t remember, she asked Sam.  
“Wanna play twenty questions?” She asked with a smirk. Sam sighed and just said no, but thanks. Jackson just glared Sam “C´mon dude, it´ll be fun! I swear!” She promised. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, but I don´t if I don´t like the question, I won´t answer it.” Sam said, Jackson nodded.  
“Okay. I go first. Do you have any tattoos?” she asked looking to the road, like the driver.  
“Yeah. An anti-possession one.” Sam answered, to then remind silent.  
“Sam, you´ve got to ask me a question to me now.” She told him like it was obvious.  
“Oh.” He said looking at her for a second “Well… what´s your favorite color?” Sam asked. That was one of those questions you ask because you don´t have anything to ask really.  
“I think I like brown very much.” She answered.  
“Brown? Never heard of someone with that favorite color.” Sam said with a little smirk.  
“Yeah, but I guess I love it because earth is nature, and I love all about it, and the prettiest skins are that color.” She guessed herself “What´s yours?” she asked, intrigued.  
“I dunno, never thought about it.” Sam admitted “I guess I like blue… or, or green. Green is pretty.” He said, seeming more relaxed.  
“Which shade of green?” Jackson asked with her bright green eyes staring at Sam.  
“Umm… Dark and pale I guess?” He said slowly.  
“What? You are sooo boring!” She said with a grin “Tell you what? I hate your favorite color.” She said looking at the road.  
Sam looked at her frowning, a little smirk on his pink lips.  
“Well, I´m afraid to tell you that yours it´s not so amazing.” He said in response “I mean, brown?” he joked.  
“It´s a specific brown.” She said acting offended “It´s like… warm, bright brown, like the sunset but drowned on coffee. A brown that warms you, like chocolate and milk together, but not quite. It´s very nice to look at.” She said with an almost smile “It´s very hard to find, too.” She commented.  
“Wait.” Sam said with a serious frown “A color can warm you?” Sam asked humorously, making the teen chuckle.  
“Well, it could. I heard a girl talking in the street through phone and she said that when a boy looked at her, she literally felt her heart warm for his hazel eyes.” She said upping and downing her shoulders.  
“Yeah, but that´s other kind of thing.” Sam said “That´s a crush.” He said. Jackson frowned in confusion.  
“What´s a crush? People crush other people?” She asked with a face of confusion. Sam just couldn´t believe it. The girl never had a crush? And didn´t know what it was?  
“You really don´t know?” Sam asked. Jackson nodded “Oh, it´s like…” he thought about the right words “When you like very much, in a romantic way. Almost to be in love, almost to see them as a friend, in the middle.” Sam explained. Jackson understand what he was talking about, because she had seen several teenagers with crushes.  
“Oh. Yeah, I hear people talk about that a lot.” She said “People on streets are all about hearts and romanticism.” She jokingly said.  
“So you never got a crush?” He asked, a little weirded out.  
“No. You know, not having memory until you´re fourteen is pretty bad to me to be in a relationship, but then go and have a crush with an angel in a forty year old vessel… It´s pretty pathetic to my romantic life, which, by the way, I don´t have.” She commented to Sam.  
“What? You´ve got no memory of the first fourteen years of your life?” he asked, a tiny bit freaked out.  
“Well, yeah. I don´t know how to get it back either.” She said.  
“But what about your family? Do you know if they are still alive?” Sam asked, asking where it wasn´t his business.  
“Yes. Castiel made it pretty clear to me. They are all dead because of me.” She said to end the conversation. She didn´t like the way that the talk turned out, talking about her past, family and loss of memory. She didn´t really know how she lost it.  
“I´m sorry.” Sam said after a couple of minutes drowned on silence.  
“It´s okay.” She said, seeming tired “You know what? We should stop by a gas station, I´m almost peeing myself over here.” She said jokingly to change subject.  
“I need to get there as fast as possible, and when we get there, you can pee all you want, but now, I need to go on, you got it?” Sam said kindly. Jackson nodded with a little grin “If you want you can put up some music or sleep a little. We´ll be there in like nine hours.” Sam assured her.  
Jackson nodded and changed the way she was seating on the car. She left her arm over the end of the car seat and rested her head on it, looking at Sam  
“How do you do this daily?” She asked after questioning herself and biting her inner cheek “I mean, drive all those hours to a case or… these kind of things.” She said and Sam gave a little grin to that.  
“I´m already used to it.” He answered.  
“And you and Dean have been hunting a while, right?” She asked. Sam nodded.  
“Since I was… six months old.” Sam said after pressing his lips “Cas told you a lot of stuff, didn´t he?” Sam asked. Jackson nodded.  
“Mostly about Dean. He wouldn´t shut up. He´s very in love with Dean, I guess.” She said. Sam opened his eyes big.  
Sam always knew something weird was with Cas about Dean, protected him too much, that “profound bond”, the best friend shit… it was nothing, because Castiel was in love with Dean, and all of that was a move… well, at least he thought so… maybe it wasn´t but he could never act the same if Dean and Cas were together. It would be all so awkward.  
Sam really didn´t expected this, Cas told them he had slept with April, maybe it was about jealousy, maybe he liked girls and boys. Sam didn´t had a clue.  
“What?” Sam asked frowning.  
“You didn´t know?” she asked confused “I mean it´s pretty ob-“ She said but was cut before she could end.  
“Cas is in love with Dean? My butch brother Dean? The one who had more one night stands that hunts?” Sam asked with eyes wide open.  
“I guess. It seemed like it.” Jackson said ”What if he is? I mean are you in love with Castiel or something?” She said a little annoyed.  
“What!? No!” Sam said like it was a stupid thing to think. Cas and him were friends, hell, Cas was one of his best friends, but liking him? No way.  
“Do you have crush on him?” She asked, remarking the word ´crush´ mockingly.  
“No!” Sam said with the same attitude than before.  
“Then why do you seem so affected?” Jackson asked frowning, in some way making Sam shush.  
“I don´t know. I never imagined Cas being actually in love with my brother, I mean,” Sam breathed “Cas is an awesome guy; he helps us with everything, he took good care of you, he´s one of my closest friends, but I don´t think Dean could stand hearing him… or anyone, well, mostly Cas, that someone´s in love with him.” Sam explained “And- and if Cas told him… Dean would be…” Sam couldn´t find the word.  
“…Angry?” She asked.  
Sam looked at her “Frustrated.” Sam said “So much so he would go and get drunk or maybe worse and sleep with a chick.” He explained.  
“Oh, I get.” She said “He´s not so good dealing with emotions, isn´t he?” Jackson asked frowning.  
“No he isn´t.” Sam answered quickly before the car fell into silence again.


	4. The remote guy

After nine hours of travel, Sam and Jackson finally made it to Wisconsin. Sam rented a room in a motel of two queen beds so she could pee and stuff, thought he didn´t know if they were actually going to sleep in the room. And Sam obviously wanted out of there, according to him, he was going to the police station of the town to ask about Neely´s murder, and Jackson couldn´t be less interested on that, because she didn´t really believe that Dean could´ve killed a random guy. So, she decided to stay in the motel room while Sam went to do his job. She was obviously going to ask questions later; Sam would answer them without detail and she would ask again.  
Jackson decided to draw in a tiny notebook that the motel offered with a black-inked pen. She drew Sam, well, his face and neck, by memory. Jackson really never understood why did she had such a good had when it was about drawing. She didn´t took a class of drawing, well, not that she could remember, but she woke up and started drawing, it was distracting, because she was such a perfectionist person and when she was drawing, she had to notice every little detail, every little thing, in that case, she obviously noticed Sam´s forehead scar that was a little more deepened or the tiny little brown spot next to his nose. She noticed almost everything about people, and when Castiel saw that in her, he told her that was good; to see their weaknesses to attack, but also help. Like that time that Jackson saw how a man rested his hand in the air next to his side and raised his chin, with lost eyes. It was a blind man that she helped crossing the street.

Sam returned hours later to the motel room with tired eyes, it was almost night when he came for her to keep going. Jackson was sit in the bed closer to the door and there were tiny papers glued to the walls. A symbol in each one of those papers written in red, some others in black. The drawing of Sam was in the girl´s had, whose fingers bleed.  
“The pen ran out of ink.” She said in a shock, wide eyes looking at the floor and then to Sam´s eyes.  
Sam sighed with an expression full of pity. “C´mon. I´ll clean you up.” He said walking towards her to them take her bleeding hand. He saw the drawing of himself and ignored it. Jackson looked at him confused while Sam made her up to her feet and walked her to the bathroom. The drawing was on the motel´s floor, filled of ink and blood.  
In the bathroom Sam was knelt while Jackson was sit on the toilet and he had banded up Jackson´s right hand´s fingertips with a kit that the motel had under the bathroom´s sink. While the teenager looked at Sam confused, still confused.  
“I´m sorry about your brother.” She managed to say, making Sam to look at her while he covered her flaws.  
“It´s okay.” Sam said.  
“And about this.” She added “Thank you for caring.” She said to Sam, now in a better place, pressing her lips.  
“It´s nothing.” Sam insisted “I finish with you and then we go to keep on driving.” Sam said kindly, making her grin a little “I saw your drawing of me. You do it pretty good.” Sam said, distracting her.  
“Oh, yeah. I guess.” She said, not caring though she was a little embarrassed.  
“Don´t play modest. I liked it.” Sam said with a little grin, trying to cheer her up a little.  
“Thanks.” She replied after Sam ended with the last bandage.  
“All set.” He said before standing in his feet again. Jackson standed up to and went to the room, where in the very last wall there was written in those notebook pages a message.  
“The rebels are trying to live in Earth like humans, Castiel and Hannah are known to be trying to kill them.” She read the last two words like it was a stupid thing to think. She was frowning “What the hell?” she said “Cas would never kill and angel unless it was necessary.” She said turning around to see the bathroom door closing.  
Sam went to change his clothes. She sighed. Cas couldn´t go on and kill angels just like that. That´s not him. And also, pick up Sam´s cellphone and call Cas without Sam´s permission wasn´t her. So after a couple of seconds she called and Castiel answered.  
“Hello? Sam?” Castiel asked. Jackson at the second thought it was a bad idea. What the hell was she going to tell him? That the angel radio hit her again? That they were telling lies? What the hell was she was planning to do? “Hello?” the angel asked, but Jackson´s only response was to cut the phone call. She left the phone where it was and nervously watched the wall.  
Sam came out of the bathroom just in time. He was wearing his plaid shirt again and carried a bag in his hand. “Ready to go?” he asked. Jackson nodded and sighed, walking to the door to then exit the motel room. She leaned on Sam´s car and took a deep breath.  
Sam was carrying the same bag while exiting the place. He opened the car and let Jackson in, told her to put the bag on the backseats, what she did to then wait for him to return the key. She had a headache thanks to the angels´ chit chat and now she had to sleep, because she doubt that Sam had painkillers in the car and sleeping meant nightmares, could be about the demon that raped her, could be about Castiel, could be about things she doesn´t remember, about Death… she really didn´t like sleep.  
Sam came back five minutes later to turn on the car and drive away. In the radio was playing Bohemian Rhapsody, a song Jackson loved, it was her favorite fucking song and no one could take that away from her. And obviously, she started singing it.  
“Oh my god.” She said before it begun “Is this real life!?” she sung almost screaming, and gave Sam the scare of his life. The dude just jumped in the car and the whole thing jumped with it too “Is this just fantasy!?” she sung while Sam looked at her like she was enterally crazy.  
“Jackson what the fuck.” Sam just spitted out and made Jackson give a small laugh. She did really enjoy scaring Sam like that.  
“This is my favorite song.” She explained “And every time I hear it I have this impulse to sing it out loud. Cas tried to memorize the lyrics to join me once, but then he protested he didn´t understand why a man would let his mother spit him in the eyes to then stab him.” She bitterly laughed.  
The silence became present.  
“Mama, just killed a man…” Sam muttered, making Jackson grin a little impressed “put a gun against his head, pull the trigger, now he´s dead…” he was muttering, Jackson looked back to the road to then start to mutter with Sam.  
They muttered the lyrics until the song was over sometimes giving each other little stares and Jackson miming what Freddy Mercury sang, making Sam smirk a little, and Sam made his big finale when he sang the last line.  
“Anywhere the wind blows…” he silently sung, making Jackson look at him with a little smirk and wide open eyes. And Sam obviously noticed the staring, so he looked at her “What?” he asked with a frown.  
“Oh, nothing, it´s just that… you sang and you did it pretty well…” She said to then look at the road. Sam let out a muffled laugh and rolled his eyes “Anyways… what did you discover?” She asked Sam.  
“Well, Dean did kill the guy. The guy was a cashier and Dean was looking for porn and the guy went to him with a knife and he attacked. And the camera captured Dean´s black eyes.” Sam said “I had a chat with the other cashier… he was a little excited about all. A teen, your species.” Sam said.  
“I remind you, my friend, my species does no longer exist.” She said jokingly but truly speaking.  
“Well, and then, I called Crowley, aka the king of hell, from the dead guy´s number and tracked down the call. They are in Beulah, North Dakota, in a bar called The Black Spur. So, that´s where are we heading.” He said pretty much satisfied.  
“Great. This is like a big ass mission.” Jackson said. She was on a better mood “We´re about to catch Dean.” She said.  
“Yeah, I hope so.” Sam replied looking at the road.  
After a couple of hours, Jackson was asleep and having a nightmare. The demon, the rapist. She couldn´t see what was happening in the dream, but there was sweaty pale skin, a malicious laugh… her blade was in the other side of the room and couldn´t reach it, and the demon… he was too damn strong and he´d tied her. “I see you like to play hard to get, but let´s make one thing clear.” The man said to her ear “The only thing here that can be hard is my dick.” He said in a whisper, then she woke up. She´d been sweating and her heart beat was so fast… Sam looked at her frowning, worried.  
“Are you okay?” He asked with worry in his factions.  
No. She didn´t. She couldn´t sleep “Yeah.” She answered, lied.  
“You seem to have nightmares all the time. Are you sure you´re okay?” Sam asked again.  
“Yeah, just… I always have nightmares. It´s pretty common to me.” She explained looking at her feet.  
“I´m sorry.” Sam said looking at the road, that seemed to get darker and darker. The front lights of the car weren´t working, they were fading “What the-“ was the only thing he said.  
Then, the car stopped in the middle of nowhere. It all seemed too good to be true. They were going so well.  
“Great.” Jackson said again, this time sarcastically before Sam got out of the car. Jackson rolled her eyes and followed him out. He pressed the button to open the hood of the car when he exited the inside of the vehicle.  
Sam tried to open the hood himself and couldn´t, so Jackson opened it. “To be honest with you, Sam,” she said looking at all the wires and weird stuff “I don´t know nothing about cars.” She admitted before a white light shone in their faces. Jackson looked up, another car. It was stopping. Jackson frowned. There were literally almost no chances for another car to stop, though maybe it was help.  
The car stopped behind Sam´s and a man came out of it. Sam walked in front of Jackson, standing there as a protective gesture. Jackson saw how the man was walking to Sam, looking at him. Jackson was still wearing a frown.   
“Need some help?” He asked. It was a human from what Jackson could see.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Sam said as in relief. Jackson still didn´t trust the guy “It just stopped working, y´a know?” Sam explained, still on front of Jackson.  
“Yeah, that´s it with these new electric cars. One cero out of place and the whole thing goes kaboom.” The guy commented to Sam, still without looking at her. What the hell was his deal? “But, right there is your problem.” He pointed to a black small box inside the car, which had a red light shining in the middle of it.  
“What the hell is that?” Sam asked frowning. Jackson had a bad feeling about this.  
“Sam, we can go to a mechanic. It´s fine.” Jackson said making all the attention go to her. The guy looked at her with annoyance, like she was some kind of burden.  
“Jack, the guy knows what he´s doing, ´kay? We´ll be back on the road in minutes.” Sam assured her. Jackson sighed in disagreement “Go on.” Sam said to the guy, Jackson glared at him.  
“It´s a kill switch.” He said satisfied. Why he was so happy with himself.  
“Sam.” She whispered.  
“And here´s the remote.” The guy said pulling out a grey remote out of his pocket. He knocked Sam out with just one punch in the head before he could get his gun out of his belt. The guy looked at Jackson with a smirk. She was freaking out “Listen, sweetheart, I´m not going to hurt you unless I have to, okay?” He said kindly, still he was scary.  
She had to go with Sam, there was no choice, and besides, she could try to hurt the guy. She pulled her sword out of her sleeve and glared at him before trying to stab him in the shoulder. She wasn´t trying to kill the guy, just to hurt him enough to leave them alone. The guy managed to escape the attack, which made Jackson try again. The guy was almost dancing, she couldn´t just reach him, he would move every time. In a try, he held her blade from the tip in front of his right side of the torso and cut his fingers trying to grab it. Jackson stabbed him in there, knowing that she wouldn´t hurt anything serious. The guy moaned in pain and managed to throw Jackson on the floor. She groaned while she put her blade on her sleeve again. He would just take it away from her. The guy pressed her against the floor and held her arms, nails hurting her pale skin, then he raised her and hit her head against the pavement. She couldn´t get her blade out and she was having a contusion. In a punch, everything turned black.  
She woke up literally cuffed to a car´s steering wheel that wasn´t Sam´s. So she used her first instinct: cursing in spanish.  
“La puta madre que me parió, por qué siempre termino así. Ojalá me maten así voy al cielo y le pateo el culo a Dios.” She mumbled under her breath, trying to break the handcuffs that kept her tied to the fucking car “I can do this, I´m a fucking Nephilim.” She said before pulling her hands towards herself with strength, which was useless “Oh, c´mon!” she whispered, doing the same action again struggling more, this time succeeding “Yes.” She whispered. The part of the cuffs that were holding her wrists broke. She sighed.  
The car had an alarm that she noticed by the red light that turned itself on and off in one side of the car´s windshield created by a small black dispositive, so she had to be careful, if she punched a window, the guy would hear the alarm and go after her, without mentioning she had to go to Sam, she had to help him. Jackson knew nothing about cars, I mean she was a diplomatic idiot, but she knew that some wire could be the one that turned the alarm off. And when she decided to go under the car´s seat and cut a yellow wire with her own hands, the fucking claxon started to sound without stopping, hurting her ears. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She said repeatedly until she got out the car.  
She opened the capo quickly and literally grabbed all the stuff she could, hoping that it would stop the sound, and felt good while doing it. The son of a bitch wouldn´t get out quickly. After minutes, the alarm and claxon stopped and she sighed in relief to then remember Sam.  
Jackson pulled her sword out of her sleeve before hiding behind a gigantic barn where the car was parked from six foot away, waiting for the son of a bitch that knocked her out to appear. She breathed in and out with her sword on hand, but after a couple of minutes, she heard nothing but the car´s sounds, so she decided to sneak into the barn. Surely Sam was there, and so that son of a bitch.  
She got out of the hiding place and opened the barn´s door a little, she saw the guy giving the back to her while talking to Sam, while Sam was tied to a chair with blood coming out of his nose, pale and tired.  
“…And your older brother, Dean, well. He and I, we go way back.” The guy said to Sam with sick… sad fascination.  
“Look, I´m a hunter-“ Sam tried to say, but the guy interrupted him.  
Jackson opened the door a little bit more to try to get in. Sam saw her pointed the guy with his eyes to then look at him as nothing happened. She nodded and tried to get in.  
“You're a hunter?” Sam asked, confused.  
“Sure. Yeah, we can go with that. Hunting your brother counts, right?” The guy said as a mocking. It was getting annoying.  
“I wouldn't do that.” Sam advised him “Look, buddy, I-I don't know who you are, all right? I don't what you want or what my brother did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spit you out in the first place.” Sam said to him, almost as annoyed and confused as Jackson, tired “He's a monster.” Sam said, literally.  
“Well,” he sighed “he was. Yeah, he was Many, many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now.” He said as realizing it, not surprised, but satisfied.  
Jackson walked towards the guy in her tip toes, and then, she stepped on a dry leaf that made the loudest sound in the world for about two seconds. The guy turned around and saw her. Jackson tried to knock him out by punching him in the head with the other side of the sword, but he after struggling took the blade and throw it away, grabbed her by the arms, pulling them behind her and grabbing her cheeks hard, making Sam look at her.  
“And she,” the guy started “she´s just a teen, but you´ve got all sorts of ideas, right? Because that´s what monsters like you and your brother do.” The guy said, pressing his teeth “She would be in a nice home with her parents, don´t you think?” The guy said in total loss of sense. The was angry as hell “Instead of in a driveway at midnight with a guy like you.” He said.  
Jackson remembered that kind of touch, the same that the rapist used on her. Arms pulled behind her back, hand over mouth. Muscular memory she believed they called it. She felt so triggered in that moment she kicked him in the balls and jump high to fall behind him making him let go of her, falling to the floor. She ran to her blade with all she´d got and begun cut Sam´s ties to let him go.  
The guy went to Sam and kicked him in the forehead before she could untie him, making him pass out again.  
“The little girl´s not so little, isn´t she?” he asked before she could hit him with all her might, making him moan in pain.  
“No she isn´t.” Jackson answered, receiving a punch in her neck “Can´t we just talk like mature people?” she asked before he used his leg to make her fall, then he got on the top of her.  
“I don´t know. That Sam guy´s brother killed my dad.” He laughed.  
“So what? A guy killed my parents when I was fourteen, do you see me bitching about that, dude?” she asked holding her blade towards his neck while he pushed it towards hers “You´re not the only one with a bad past, buddy. I was raped, I was abused and forgotten and I don´t go around and kidnapping people! Learn to get over it.” She said struggling with him about the blade.  
“I´m sorry.” He muttered like it was a punishment for him and hit her again. This time she didn´t faint, she was still awake, but confused, everything was blurry. The minutes passed and after a long time, she heard a phone “Well, hell, I just may take you up on that.” The guy said after a couple of seconds.  
“Jackson?” Sam´s voice. He was on the floor. He´d woken up. She looked at him half asleep. She was so confused.  
“Me? Well, I'm karma, brother.” The guy said with satisfaction through the phone “On your brother's phone.” He said as affirmation “No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother will be just fine.” He threatened through phone, she couldn´t hear the other voice talking, she was badly hurt. “Ah, Proof of life.” He said as calming, smiling a little.  
He got close to Sam, like really close and sit him up again “Don´t… don´t touch him.” She mumbled, but nor Sam or the dude that kidnapped them could hear her.  
He punched Sam in the guts, making him scream moan in pain. Jackson closed her eyes a little. The light was overwhelming. The guy smirked and said: “Got a pen?” then, he changed that smirk to a confused and even empty expression to after seconds respond to the phone “Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother.” He seemed uncomfortable, he was angry. He was talking to Dean, who was a demon, a demon that wouldn´t care “Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to him as I'm slitting his throat.” He said, as it was his last recourse to then listen with his ear against the phone a couple more of seconds before he cut the call “Fuck.” He said.  
“Looks like someone didn´t care and now you don´t have a threat to do.” Jackson commented in a sleepy voice, laughing painfully and lying on the dirty barn´s floor. But all she did was make him walk from them at least ten feet away.


End file.
